One Blurry Night
by Dark Saiyan Lady
Summary: Erasa and Sharpner are tired of Gohan and Videl's hidden feelings for each other, so one night at a party they decide to move their relationship to the next level. But will trick go too far?, *2 authors*
1. So Close

A/N: We don't own DBZ.  
  
Ch. 1 So Close  
  
"Hey V-chan, wait up!" The cheerful blonde yelled as she tried to catch up to the raven teen down the hall.  
  
"Hey Erasa"  
  
"Can you believe it?"  
  
"Believe what?" Videl said confused.  
  
"Finally it's the last week of school."  
  
As the two teenage girls walked and talked down the hall they didn't notice the two guys walking in the opposite direction. Before they noticed, they've already bumped into each other.  
  
"What the fuck! Why don't you watch....." said an angry Videl but then lowered her voice as soon as she realized who it was. She lightly blushed in front of the muscular figure with the most gorgeous ebony eyes, with a clueless expression on his face.  
  
"Thanks Videl, I'm glad I'm loved."  
  
"Sorry Gohan, I didn't know who it was."  
  
Gohan placed his arm around her in a playful matter. "Don't worry about it."  
  
Videl punched Gohan lightly while saying. "But to tell you the truth, no one really loves you."  
  
"Excuse me, Ms. Lets beat the hell out of anyone who pisses me off." he responded while repaying the punch.  
  
"What did you say." she yelled as she tried to punch him in the face. Gohan blocked her fist. Gohan grabbed her wrist and pulled her close and ...... Started tickling her. Erasa and Sharpner were watching this whole scene happening. Erasa thought of how cute they looked, while Sharpner thought how retarded they looked.  
  
"Aren't they cute." Erasa whispered to Sharpner.  
  
"Huh... oh I think it retarded." Erasa slapped Sharpner over the head and gave a serious look.  
  
"Seriously we have to get them together"  
  
"Why don't they tell each other, and get it over with."  
  
"Because they won't admit it, I know she likes her, cause she always finds a way to talk about him."  
  
"Gohan kinda does that to but I don't pay attention."  
  
"Why didn't say anything, dumb ass." she almost yelled  
  
"Because I didn't think it was important."  
  
"Well we need to find a way to get those assholes together."  
  
"How do you decide to do that?"  
  
"well unlike you I know how to think, are you gonna help me?" she asked. Sharpner thought for a moment  
  
"For a price ." he said slyly. Erasa looked at him with a confused face but quickly caught on.  
  
"oh really" she said softly as she got closer to him. "what do you want?" she said  
  
"Lets see, lets see, if I do this, I would love for this pretty blonde to come over so we can have some STUDY time." he said in a low tone.  
  
"how about you do the plan, and we will discuss the reward."  
  
"deal"  
  
"deal"  
  
They continued to watch Videl and Gohan flirting with each other. Until Erasa noticed the time, and decided they should go to class, but there was one thing she had to do. She walked over to Videl and pushed her alittle too hard. Videl fell on Gohan causing the two to fall to the ground. Videl's face landed right in front of Gohan's. She stopped her face from falling completely on Gohan's, but their faces were inches away. The two blushed like crazy. Their thoughts went wild.  
  
' Dende, she has the most beautiful eyes. Wonder what it would it be if I kissed her. What the hell, Gohan, where did that come from. Shes not interested in me, why would she.'  
  
' He's so fine, wonder what he's thinking, wonder if he likes me, Dende I just want to grab his face and kiss him. OK that would be bad, don't want to mess the friendship'  
  
The two didn't notice that their lips were inches away, but before they could get an inch closer the bell rung, the startled them, making them move quickly away from each other.  
  
"Uhh... I think I should get to class." Gohan said as he got up and backed away, making himself run into the lockers.  
  
"uhh... yeah me too bye" she said timidly as she ran off.  
  
"Damn that was so close" Erasa said as she snapped her fingers together.  
  
"That was your plan, that was stupid." Sharpner complained  
  
" No asshole that was only a pre-view."  
  
A/N:Hope you likey, please review. 


	2. Party?

A/N: Thanx for reviewing. Hope you like this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own DBZ!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 2: Party?  
  
Videl and Erasa went to their first period. Their first period was history, the class they hated the most. As they reached the classroom, they entered and took their usual seats next to each other. As the teacher started her usual useless speeches about god knows what. Of course the two lovely girls weren't paying any attention. As usual Erasa was taking her normal naps in class, while Videl looked like she had something on her mind. Videl was thinking of a certain handsome, dark hair, with ebony eyes person and what happened earlier this morning or what almost happened. She blushed at the thought of Gohan, she imagined what it would be like to kiss him, to be with him. She then felt herself blush.  
  
~*what the hell am I thinking, and why the hell am I blushing, I can't think of him that way. I have to get him out of my mind somehow*~ she argued with herself for awhile until she thought if she talks to Erasa, it might take her off of Gohan.  
  
"Hey Erasa... Wake up." Videl whispered as she hit her with her elbow gently. The gorgeous blonde was quickly disturbed from her slumber.  
  
"What...What happened." She said sleepy while yawning softy.  
  
"I'm bored ..." Videl whined  
  
"Well what would you like me to do. Get up and dance for you, so you can have some entertainment" Erasa said sarcastically. Videl giggled at the thought.  
  
"Yeah I bet Sharpner wouldn't mind." Videl said slyly while giving her a wink.  
  
" Ha ha very funny, well I bet Gohan wouldn't mind if you gave him a dance either." she replied  
  
~*Oh great, she had to bring him up~* Videl thought to herself. "What do you mean by that?" She said trying to play stupid. She could feel herself blush again.  
  
"Oh really that's why your blushing, don't play dumb missy, I know your deal." she whispered.  
  
"what deal?" Videl responded confused.  
  
"You like Gohan, admit it." Erasa said almost above a whispered.  
  
"No I don't"  
  
"yes, you do."  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Look I don't like Gohan, will you just drop it." Videl yelled, not even realizing everyone was now staring at her like she was crazy. She turned bright red when she noticed what everyone was staring at.  
  
" Ms. Videl Satan would you like to share your conversation with the whole class." Mrs. Williams (A/N: This is for you Lauren!) announced to her from across the classroom. Mrs. Williams was loud for a women her size. Mrs. Williams was a women in her early 20's about 5'6 with dark smooth skin, and black hair shoulder length. She also had a figure of a model.  
  
"Uh... No ma'am sorry for disturbing the class." she said nervously.  
  
"Well make sure you and your friend Ms. Erasa come see me after class for your detentions." Mrs. Williams stated, then continued on with her lesson.  
  
"Sorry Videl, didn't mean to get you so mad." Erasa whispered.  
  
"It's ok, sorry for getting you detention."  
  
"It's ok, I'm use to getting detention. Besides we can call it even. So anyways what are you doing this weekend?" She asked anxiously while pretending to pay attention.  
  
"Well... I don't really know, my dads out of town for awhile."  
  
"Oh really, Out of town, for how long?" Erasa said with interest.  
  
"Well he said around 3 weeks or more. He said hes on another 'Business Trip' and it might take awhile." she explained  
  
"Oh really." Erasa said slyly.  
  
"Why? What are you planning?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, nothing, why do you think I'm planning something." She said innocently.  
  
"Because I know you well enough."  
  
"Well, I was just wondering, my dear best friend, that we should have a little get together at your place." She said while hanging on Videl arms.  
  
"What do you mean a 'get together'? And how many people do you plan on inviting?"  
  
"Oh just me , Sharpner and some other friends I know."  
  
Videl about it for awhile as Erasa continued with her plan. ~*Maybe, I mean why not it won't hurt, right it's not like its a party or anything.*~  
  
"So what do you say, can we? pleeeease." she pleaded.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Oh come on, plus a certain someone might be there that you might like."  
  
"Who?" Said a very curious Videl.  
  
"You know who. Whats his name again Go... Gohana, Gogeta, Goku. OH wait I remember now.. Gohan his name." she said slyly.  
  
"Ha ha real funny. But for the last time I DON'T LIKE HIM!"  
  
"Ok ok don't get mad ok. But anyways what do you say? yes or no."  
  
"Fine whatever. But just a couple of people. right."  
  
"Yeah yeah sure whatever." While they were having their conversation, someone in the corner was listening on what they were saying.  
  
***************Gym Class- Boys Locker Room****************  
  
Sharpner walked up to Gohan and pushed him, causing him to hit the lockers. "What the hell was that about?" Gohan yelled pissed off as he pushed I'm back, but not to hard so he doesn't hurt him. "Whats your problem?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Don't know, just bored." Sharpner said simply.  
  
"Oh ok, sure just push me around for your own entertainment." Gohan said sarcastically.  
  
"Plus it's fun to pick on the weak ones." Sharpner added.  
  
Gohan let out a chuckle and smirked. "Is that a challenge?"  
  
"You know it." Sharpner said with a smirk. The two stared at each other foe a moment. Then Sharpner made the first moved, he managed to land a punch on Gohan's face. Of course it didn't hurt at all for him but he just played along with it. This was basically their usually daily fight to entertain themselves, because most of the time they were bored. As the fight continued, guys were placing bets and chanting 'fight, fight'. The fight ended when the coach founded them fighting.  
  
"Alright break it up." yelled Mr. Williams (A/N: For you again Lauren.) yelled as he split the two up. "This is the 4th time this week, and its only Tuesday. I'm going to have to give you to detentions and assign a meeting with the principle." Mr. Williams complained.  
  
*********************Lunch Time************************  
  
As Videl walked to her table people started to walk pass her saying things like "See you Friday" she also heard someone yell "Party at Videl's." as soon as she heard that she put an angry expression and could only think of one person. 'ERASA' she mumbled to herself. As Videl was talking to some other people. Gohan was sitting at the table resting his head on his hand and didn't notice he was staring at the dark hair fox.  
  
"HELLO, Gohan, Hello." Sharpner said while waving his hands in front of his face.  
  
"Yes Videl." Gohan Said softy.  
  
"HUH!" Sharpner almost yelled with the most confused look on his face. Then he noticed that Gohan was daydreaming, so he decided to play along.  
  
"Oh yes Gohan it's me Videl." Sharpner said as he put the most girlish voice he could possible put on, while shaking Gohan's face and squeezing his cheeks. Sharpner was still surprised to see Gohan still daydreaming. Erasa smacked Sharpner over the head.  
  
"Quit it, retarded." she yelled as she clapped her hands in front of Gohan's face. This caused him to finally to wake up.  
  
"Huh.... What happened?" he said confused.  
  
"Nothing" They both said. As Videl reached the them, she quickly glared at Erasa.  
  
"What?" Erasa asked as she noticed the deadly glare her best friend gave her.  
  
"Just a little get together huh. You invited the whole fucking school! Does the school count as just a little!" she yelled.  
  
"Looks whats wrong with a party, it not like you're gonna get in trouble." Videl sighed and she just let it go , she thought the was no point in fighting. So she regretfully agreed  
  
"Fine."  
  
  
  
A/N: Thanx for reading, We hope you guys liked it, please review, more reviews the sooner we update! Thank you Love YA  
  
Love Always,  
  
*~DBZ ~ Goddess ~* & ~*Dark~ Saiyan~Lady*~ 


	3. Detention

A/N: Thanx for all the reviews, we loved them all. Hope you like this chapter as well. Disclaimer: We don't own DBZ!!!  
  
Ch. 3 Detention  
  
Erasa and Videl walked into detention only to find Sharpner and Gohan there as well.  
  
"Ha ha you got in trouble again." The two girls teased.  
  
"You shouldn't be talking." The guys mimicked back.  
  
"Shut up" They yelled as they stuck their tongues out.  
  
"You guys started it." Sharpner complained.  
  
"Quite!!" Mrs. Williams yelled. "How old are you guys? you act like you're little kids. Anyway this is no time for conversation. Take your seats." She said calmly.  
  
Shortly after the intercom came on. "Mrs. Williams may I have a word with you please in my office."  
  
"Yes ma'am be right there."  
  
As soon as the intercom clicked off, Mrs. Williams turned to the students.  
  
" You better behave yourselves, I'll be back soon." She warned.  
  
As soon as Mrs. Williams left Erasa walked over to Sharpner, while Videl went over and sat by Gohan.  
  
"So what are you in for?" Videl asked Gohan curiously.  
  
"Nothing much, just Sharpner decided out of the blue to push me because he was bored. So we started fighting, coach found out and here we are.'' He said causally." How about you, what did sweet little Videl do." He asked.  
  
"Well I kinda yelled at Erasa in the middle of class."  
  
"Good job, what were you yelling about?"  
  
"We were arguing about some guy she thinks I like but I don't, at least I think." She explained mumbling the last part.  
  
"Oh really, so whose the guy, do I know him?" Gohan said with jealously in his voice.  
  
"Aww, do I hear jealously, well I'm not telling." She chanted.  
  
" O come on I won't tell, promise." He pleaded with puppy dog eyes.  
  
She thought about it to herself. ~*Maybe I should just tell him, I mean who cares right. It not like he'll hate me or stop talking to me, at least I hope he won't. Plus he looks so cute, with those puppy eyes.~*  
  
"Ok, Fine I'll tell you, its..." as she was about to make her confession, she was interrupted by a moan that came from the corner. They both turned to see Erasa on Sharpner's lap making out.  
  
" What the hell is going on here." yelled the principle, Mrs. Quintero but for short, everyone calls her Mrs. Q. Mrs. Q was pretty young, she was around her early 20's she was about 5'7. She had light red, wavy hair, shoulder length. She had fair light skin with hazel green eyes. Her personality was pretty much laid back, but when she gets mad, She gets mad. She looked pretty angry at what she saw. The couple quickly separated as they saw the look on her face.  
  
"Look I'll let you go this time, but next time, no mercy, understand." She said calmly. "Anyway, I need to see Sharpner and Gohan in my office now." she said as she walked out. The two boys had worried looks on their faces. As they were walking out Sharpner pushed Gohan lightly.  
  
"This is your fault." Gohan pushed him back.  
  
"No its your fault." Videl and Erasa watch them and shook their heads. "Stupid boys." They both said at the same time.  
  
*******************Principle's Office***********************  
  
Sharpner and Gohan waited impatiently for Mrs. Q to speak. She sat down and looked at the two seriously. She cleared her throat and began her speech.  
  
"I brought you two here to talk about your issue in gym class. It seems you both fight everyday, and I'm sick and tired of hearing about it. And I know you guys don't hate each other cause I see you guys everyday, you're practically best friends. So if you want to fight then do it somewhere else, so I don't look bad or I'll have to suspend you both. Now go I have meetings to attend and shopping to do, so go." She said in one quick motion. The boys left confused, but they didn't try to explain it.  
  
******************************************************** As they were walking back, Gohan noticed Videl was talking to some guy. Gohan paused to see who it was. He realized who it was, its was Brandon. Brandon was one of the most popular guys in school. He was 6'0, had black, spike hair, with crystal blue eyes and tan skin and a built body. Almost every girl wanted him. No wonder he's popular. Gohan felt jealous towards the fact that they were kinda close. ~*Maybe that's the guy she was talking about earlier. I should go, But before I do, lets see what they're talking about.~*  
  
"So Videl how about we go out sometime, how about Friday." Brandon said while moving closer towards her until she was against the lockers. Brandon hands were leaning against the lockers behind her so she won't escape.  
  
"Uh... How about not." She said nervously.  
  
"And why not?" he said as he came closer leaning his head downwards to kiss her. She moved her head making him kiss the lockers. As she moved her head to the side she noticed Gohan standing down the hallway. She signaled for help with pleading eyes to Gohan, he quickly caught on and headed towards her.  
  
"Because I have a date with Gohan." She said cheerfully as Gohan reached and placed and arm around her waist.  
  
"Hey Hun, what's up." Gohan said with a sweet voice as he kissed her on the cheek. Brandon backed away and looked at the two.  
  
"Well its just a date, its not like you to are an item." He said with confidence.  
  
Videl looked at Gohan and smiled. " Well you never know do you." She said slyly as she placed a hand on Gohan's chest, Gohan was surprised at first but went along with it anyway.  
  
"Well prove it."  
  
"How?" Gohan asked curiously.  
  
"Kiss her, she shouldn't mind."  
  
Gohan felt nervous. He didn't know if Videl would want to go through this or not. He turned to Videl for her consent, but before he could she already grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards her and she slowly touched her lips with his. Gohan didn't know how to react to it, at first he was tense, but relaxed after she slowly slid her tongue into his mouth. Videl wrapped her arms around his neck while kissing him with more passion. Gohan's instinct were slowly kicking in as he pushed Videl against the lockers and tighten the embrace, he was loving every moment and he did not want to let go.  
  
"Uh.. ok you've proven your point." Brandon said trying to interrupt the two, but they just continued on with what they were doing.  
  
"Excuse me." He said annoyed.  
  
The kiss was interrupted by a squeaky voice from down the hall. "Oh My God!! How cute." Erasa said as she was walking towards them.  
  
"Well Well who knew Gohan had it in him." Sharpner said slyly. The two quickly pulled away. As soon as they caught their breath, Videl turned to Brandon.  
  
"Well are you happy." She said calmly.  
  
"Whatever, I gotta go." Brandon responded and walked away. Erasa jumped in front of them all excited.  
  
"Ok you two, you better not lie, what just happened." They both looked at each and turned bright red for a moment until Videl found the courage to speak.  
  
"Look it was nothing, it was just to get Brandon away. ok"  
  
"Yeah right.... well did you like it, come on tell me." She pleaded with excitement. Gohan just stood there, still in the after shock of it. He kept thinking to himself about it. ~* That was no acting, I know I wasn't acting. I loved it, I wish I can do it again. Wish I can just tell her the truth about liking her. What harm will it do?*~ As Gohan was about to say something Videl spoke up again.  
  
"Look how many times do I have to tell you, I don't like Gohan and He doesn't like me! ok, that kiss was just an act, it was just to get Brandon off my back. Gohan and I are just friends and were never gonna be anything else then that ok." Videl complained. Gohan was disappointed when heard her say that. ~*Ok forget that plan, maybe later when she cools down.*~  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Gohan decided to walk Videl home since Sharpner and Erasa decided to walk alone today. They bot walked in silence, they still felt alittle uncomfortable because of what happened earlier. Gohan kept thinking about if he should just go on and tell her, or not. Finally he decided that he should. As he was about to tell her, he heard a female voice yelling his name. When he turned he noticed it was Jessica. Jessica was one of the most beautiful girls in school. She was about 5'6, with tan skin, long black hair to her waist, with dark green eyes. She also had a figure of a model.  
  
"Hey Gohan." Jessica greeted with a cheerful voice.  
  
"Uh.. Hi Jess, how are you?" He said annoyed.  
  
"Nothing much, just wanted to know what you gonna do this weekend?"  
  
"Uhh. I have plans, sorry."  
  
"Oh..... well.... its ok. Well I go to go, nice talking to you, see you later." She said disappointed but went over and kissed him on the cheek. Videl turned around as she was getting jealous.  
  
~*Stupid whorebag, who does she think she is, throwing herself at him. She needs to back up before I...... ok lets calm down. I wonder what's up with her and Gohan and her anyway.*~ When Jessica left Videl decided to ask about her.  
  
"Soooo.... What's the deal with her, she basically threw herself at you."  
  
"I've told you about her before, remember, she won't leave me alone. She's been like that since the beginning of the year. At first I didn't mind but now its just annoying. I don't like her that way, just as a friend, but she never gets a clue."  
  
"So tell her to back off."  
  
"I don't want to be mean."  
  
"Aww Gohan too sensitive." She said as she lightly punched him playfully.  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
"Ok, ok whatever." They walked till they reached her mansion.  
  
"Well I'll see you tomorrow. ok" She said as she went over to hug him. He hugged her back. They looked into each other eyes as they let go slowly. Gohan hesitated and let go completely and walked back.  
  
"Uhh... gotta go, bye."  
  
~*Smooth move Gohan, what am I gonna do now. How is there a way to tell her how I feel. And how do I get Jessica of my back. Let see.. who gives good advice. Krillin... No he'll just tease me. Mom... no, no, no she'll just go on about marriage and what not. Goten.... what am I thinking, to young. Piccolo.....no he's clueless.*~  
  
"I know." He said aloud as he jumped and flew home.  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey guys what did you think. Hope you likey. tell me what you think give opinion if you want. We'll gladly accept them. Thanx for reading.  
  
Love Always  
  
~*DBZ Goddess*~ &~*Dark~Saiyan~Lady*~ 


End file.
